Giving Up Charity
by bl33ding p03t
Summary: She was found on the Crossing of England by Barbossa, who adopted her and made her into a pirate. Turns out she's Will's younger sister..Can Will and Jack reach Barbossa to get his sister and his love?
1. Chapter One

Giving Up Charity  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own anyone from the movie but I do own Charity, so ha!!   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Captain Barbossa stood at the edge of his ship iThe Black Pearl/i and watched his crew bring aboard all that was left from the now sunken ship. He smirked as the fire blazed on, eating away at the wood that made the ship.   
  
"A pirates life for me," he murmured as Pintel and Ragetti climbed aboard. Grapple handed Ragetti a child, a female child. "Takin' on captives?"  
  
Ragetti shook his head and replied, "This girl was askin' for charity, Cap'n Barbossa. I gave it to her before I planned to kill 'er but she shot me!" He showed Barbossa where the bullet hole was and Barbossa laughed.  
  
"How old is she? Nine years old?" he said, trying hard not to laugh, "an' yet she shoots you wit' a pistol!"  
  
The rest of the crew laughed at the eye popping member. The child's eyes darted around the ship, watching every man laugh at the man who was holding her. Her brown eyes met the eyes of Barbossa. He gasped. Her eyes were just like Bootstrap Bill Turner's eyes but he only had one child! One child was all that his wife gave to him or was there another that Bootstrap failed to mention?  
  
"What's yer name?" he asked the child sternly.  
  
She turned her head and breathed in air. His breath was horrible! "I don' have a name, sir."  
  
"She looks like a Charity, Cap'n," Pintel suggested.  
  
"We can teach her the ways of a pirate! She can be the first female pirate to sail in the Carribean and I'll bet she'll be great at it!" someone else suggested.  
  
"Charity is yer name, missy and you'll stay wit' us," Barbossa declared, "anyone much as lay a finger on Charity will be the first to die once the curse is lifted!"  
  
The child, or Charity, smiled a wide smile. She had no idea that these pirates couldn't be killed, heck, she didn't even know that she could die at the gallows. Charity was but nine years old.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eight years later...  
  
The ship sailed smoothly into the port of the small Carribean island of Port Royal. No one knew it was coming, no one had expected it.  
  
Barbossa stood at the top of the decks, at the port side, and watched as most of his crew and Charity leaving the ship for the land. He smirked as he watched the girl follow Pintel and Ragetti down the ladder.  
  
Charity had gotten good in the eight years that he knew her. She was one of the greats in piracy. She had a technique that most would call wonderful. She would be like a woman in need, asking for charity and when the man or woman would give it to her, she'd shoot them. She was truly living up to her name, Charity.  
  
Charity sat on the wood, ancy to get back up. She wanted to do some grade A piracy tonight! Her short brown hair blew in the wind as land got closer in her view.   
  
She turned around and watched the /i begin to open fire on the Port. She could already hear the screams of frightened people who had made the island their home. The screams sent adrenaline up her spine and when the boats finally reached land, she was the first to jump out and run towards the city.  
  
She unsheathed her sword and began to make her way through the crowd, killing and stealing. The British army did not think anything of trying to kill her because a woman becoming a pirate was unheard of!  
  
Charity smiled at their hesitation but did not hesitate on killing them and taking their pistols. More pistols the better, that way she could kill with one shot, toss it and so on. She ran past the blacksmith, laughing like she was a kid at Christmas, which made Will Turner, the blacksmith's apprentice, look out the window.  
  
He saw her, her bright smile and instantly knew who she was. It was his younger sister, Katherine, whom he thought had died eight years ago on the Crossing of England. How did she survive!? He thought only he survived but here she was, running around killing people? Will shook his head when the thought of her being a pirate struck his mind.   
  
He watched her kill an innocent man and then take his jewels and gold off of him. The thought was brought back when he finally realized it, his younger sister was indeed a pirate.  
  
Will stuck his head out the window and yelled, "Katherine!"  
  
Charity did not turn her head, yet the name sounded so familiar to her. Maybe that man thought of her as someone else but couldn't tell by the rate she was moving at. She sighed and met Grapple, who had his hook in his hand.  
  
"Go kill someone with that thing," she said, laughing.  
  
Grapple only smiled and ran the opposite direction. Charity shook her head and went down to the prison, to see who was in it.  
  
She heard the whiz of a cannon ball from nearby and smiled. Barbossa had sent a cannon ball to the prison and let free most of the pirates, but one.  
  
"Who else is in there?" she asked.  
  
"A pirate who has resigned himself to the gallows," one replied, shakily, "now if you'll excuse me."   
  
He ran off, following the others, laughing. He was a free man and darn proud of it!   
  
Charity made her way past the window that held the man whom the other pirate was talking about. Her brown eyes met his, and they stared at each other for the longest time. That was Captain Jack Sparrow!   
  
Jack Sparrow watched the girl as she walked off, after realizing who he was. His gaze was intense as he saw her kill a wealthier woman and take her precious possessions. He could not believe that his mutinous first mate, Barbossa, would teach a woman to be a pirate.   
  
He turned his attention to the cell once he realized that he and the dog were the only two people in the prison.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Charity heard screaming from one of the larger houses on the port. She dismissed it, knowing Ragetti was scaring another woman with his fake and squeaky eyeball. She turned her attention towards Grapple, who was coming out of a broken window.  
  
"You need to stop falling into windows, mate," she said.  
  
Grapple shrugged, handing her some pearls. She placed them in her pocket and followed Grapple along with a few others back to the boats. Their treasure was getting bigger by the second!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. Chapter Two

GIVING UP CHARITY  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Charity. That is all. Oh, and there are some quotes from the movie and I don't own the words.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much for you nice reviews! Even the bad ones.  
  
Jenn: No, actually Will is twenty and Charity is 17. There is a three-year difference between their ages.  
  
SpAnIsH-EyEs2: Thanks for the nice compliment!  
  
Steff7: I'm glad you like it and here's an update.  
  
Ciara7: Sorry for the suspense. I felt it necessary to do it.  
  
Red Fox7: Thanks!  
  
Shea Pierce: This isn't a Mary-sue. Charity is not going to die off and if you don't like it, then please don't read my story.  
  
Night Sisters: Thank you for the advice and hopefully Charity will be more defined in this chapter. But thanks for you kind review.  
  
Marissa03: I'm glad you like it. (  
  
Honolulu: That's good to hear!  
  
Breath-taker: Yeah, I'd love to do a chain story with you. Sounds interesting!  
  
Luna Crescent: Barbossa doesn't care that she's a woman, only the fact that she can help lift the curse off of them and get him more booty. He doesn't care if its bad luck, he has enough bad luck as it is, being cursed and all. And yes, I have seen the movie almost 8 times. This isn't a Mary-sue and if you don't like it, don't read it!  
  
FrannieGurl2006: Here is your update!  
  
Shanelover2: Here is more!  
  
PS: This story isn't Mary-sue, by the way. I originally wrote this story thinking no one would review it but I'm glad that you all did. So hopefully, you'll like this chapter!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Chapter Two  
  
Charity stopped following Grapple when she met the chocolate brown eyes of Will, standing there with a hatchet in hand. He looked so familiar but she couldn't place his face.  
  
There she was, standing right in front of his eyes, and he had to fight the urge to hug her.  
  
"Katherine," he whispered, stepping closer.  
  
She shook her head, not uttering a word. What was he thinking? Calling her Katherine? Her name was Charity, not some high class name like Katherine.  
  
She stepped back, the treasure dangling out of her pocket. She bumped into someone, a woman to be more exact.  
  
Will watched as she shot her, his heart breaking. This wasn't the sweet innocent girl he was related to. She was a pirate, just like the others. His brown hair blew in the wind as he saw another pirate come up, on that he thought he had killed almost ten minutes earlier. He waved at Will, before Will became in contact with darkness.  
  
Charity smirked, wondering why they couldn't just kill him. She shook the thought off, before thinking, 'Sorry there, mate. Can't have you followin' us on to the iPearl/i'  
  
She watched as Pintel and Ragetti were holding a girl, who looked the same age as the man who was unconscious on the ground. She shrugged, not caring anymore. She followed them down to the boats, where she boarded swiftly and let Bo'sun row them back to the iPearl/i  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Charity was one of the first to board the ship, making contact with Barbossa first. He was like a father to her and she loved him.  
  
"Ah, my wonderful Charity," Barbossa mused, "How ye doin'?"  
  
"Fine, I s'pect," she replied, "but Pintel and Ragetti brought a girl aboard." She paused, watching Bo'sun confront the two pirates.  
  
She couldn't hear their conversation that well, and frankly, she didn't care.  
  
Barbossa began to walk down the stairs swiftly, angry. This woman was in the protection of parley and he hit her.  
  
"And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley," he said, angrily, grasping the black pirate's huge hand.  
  
"Aye sir," Bo'sun replied.  
  
Charity walked down softly, making sure not to interrupt Barbossa. Last time she did that, he had hit her hard enough to sprain her neck, thankfully it didn't. He had apologized soon after because he knew that she couldn't die and he didn't want to lose her.  
  
"Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal," her British voice penetrated Charity's ears and she hated her voice. It was too perfect for her.  
  
Barbossa laughed, softly, before said, "There are a lot of big words in there, Miss; we're naught but humble pirates. What is it you want?"  
  
"I want you to leave Port Royal and never come back," the woman said and it made Barbossa laugh harder.  
  
"I am disinclined to acquiesce your request," she gave a confused look, "Means no."  
  
Charity got closer so that she could see her face. Perfect, untouched. Charity envied her, she was beautiful and she was not. Her brown eyes met the other's eyes.  
  
"Got a name, Missy?"  
  
"Elizabeth," she said, pausing, "Turner. I'm a maid in the governor's household."  
  
Elizabeth gasped when Charity met her eyes. "Will?"  
  
Barbossa looked at Charity and chuckled, "Nay Miss Turner. That is Charity, a female pirate."  
  
Elizabeth couldn't believe it. She looked exactly like Will, only three years younger! She couldn't hear Barbossa order Bo'sun to set the ship to sail or see him walk away. All she noticed was this girl looked like Will and that she was a pirate.  
  
"Quit lookin' at me, Turner," Charity ordered.  
  
Elizabeth didn't take her eyes off of her. "You are Will's sister, aren't you?"  
  
"I 'ave no brothers," Charity snapped, "only thin' I have that relates to a family is Barbossa. Pintel! Ragetti! Get this girl out of my sight!"  
  
Pintel and Ragetti did as ordered, carrying Elizabeth off. Charity sighed. That was the second time she was mistaken as someone else.  
  
Barbossa noticed the slight twitch in Charity and knew that Elizabeth had gotten on her nerves. He knew that if she wasn't under the protection of parley or the last part to lift the curse, she would've killed her on the spot.  
  
"Don' let 'er get to ye, Charity," Barbossa said, softly, "We are goin' to Isla de Muerta!"  
  
Charity smirked. Thoughts began to run into her head as she felt the boat begin to sway beneath the waves. She dismissed them, trying not to think of anything but piracy.  
  
"What's troublin' ye?"  
  
Charity looked at Barbossa and replied, "Am I someone else? Do I have another name? Some man called me Katherine and the Turner called me Will."  
  
"Nay. You are Charity," Barbossa replied, "a great female pirate. As ruthless as I am! You bring joy to me heart when I think of ye. Of course, the other's think that as well and that's makin' us softies."  
  
Charity laughed. "Softies, eh? Well, I'll have to work on that with ye."  
  
Barbossa stared, his eyes not blinking. He was becoming a softy, as was the entire crew, but no one needed to know that.  
  
"Tell me about Jack Sparrow," Charity said, out of the blue, "I saw him in prison."  
  
"Jack Sparrow? His name is not to be said upon this boat, do ye hear?" Barbossa roared. It roused the entire crew to look up near the wheel.  
  
He had to fight the urge to smack Charity. She didn't know about Jack and it was a common question.  
  
"Yes sir," she replied, softly, awaiting a blow to her face. She didn't receive a blow so she walked down the stairs again.  
  
Out of all the pirates on the iPearl/i, she feared Barbossa the most.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Review! 


	3. Chapter Three

GIVING UP CHARITY  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately. Haven't had enough time because school has just gotten hectic. I had to study for mid-terms and stuff like that. This chapter is in 1st person and if people like the way it sounds then I'll keep writing it in 1st person.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Chapter Three  
  
I could hear Elizabeth screaming below the deck, yelling at Pintel and Ragetti. She was scared, that I could tell. Who wouldn't? I mean, your a proper Englishwoman trapped on board with a band of blood-thirsty pirates. I probably wouldn't because I'd most likely not be proper.  
  
My eyes darted in all directions, trying to find myself in the fog that suddenly surrounded the ship. We were heading to the dreaded Isla de Muerta, Island of Death, to get rid of the curse.   
  
I didn't have the curse. The one where the moonlight shows them for what they really are: skeletons. I suppose I was lucky and then I don't. If I had the curse upon me, I would never die but I wouldn't be able to enjoy the simple pleasures of the world. Right now, I could die by a pistol or a cutlass because I'm not immortal.   
  
"Charity!"  
  
My mind wandered back to the present as my name was called. I turned and met Bo'sun's darkened eyes.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Help the girl down below," he ordered, "she seems to be freaked out."  
  
I made a 'humph' sound. Just because I was a female doesn't mean I could do all the girly stuff. I was one of the toughest pirates to ever sail the Caribbean under a Jolly Roger and I was only seventeen!  
  
I made my way down below the deck after meeting everyone's weary eyes. Did I do something to tick the crew off? I hoped not because if it weren't for me, they wouldn't have as much booty as they do now.   
  
"Are you a Turner?"  
  
Elizabeth's question came right when I entered the door. "Nay."  
  
She turned around once, surveying the dark crimson dress that Barbossa had lifted in one of the Caribbean towns.  
  
"That's not what Pintel and Ragetti said," she said, softly, staring into my eyes.   
  
I laughed. "They're lying bastards."  
  
Elizabeth did not laugh. "They told me they found you on the Crossing of England eight years ago. You were part of the ship that they sunk. Ragetti laughed when he said you shot him after asking for charity."  
  
I had the urge to shoot her right now. "They're lyin' to ye."  
  
"I don't believe that."  
  
Would she just let up? How dare she interrogate me about my past? Most of it was fuzzy and the scene she was referring to wasn't.   
  
The Black Pearl had come up swiftly behind the ship that was carrying 100 passengers from England to Port Royal, Jamaica. I didn't know the ship was sinking when I asked Ragetti for charity and then shooting them. I was 9 years old, stupid to the outside world. Everything before that like who sent me to the Caribbean and who I went with was hazy.  
  
"I bet your name's not Charity either," Elizabeth said, standing in front of me now.  
  
I slapped her and she let out a loud yelp. She deserved it.   
  
"You're lucky Barbossa wants you alive because I would be the first to kill you!" I yelled before storming out of the cabin.  
  
Barbossa passed me when I ran up the stairs; he gave me a wierd look too. Elizabeth was a spoiled brat and she deserved to die. She didn't deserve to live right now and I would be the first to kill her if I could. No one would get a chance to kill her because she'd be dead in her sleep.  
  
Usually I'm not a hateful person towards Barbossa's victims because I can't do a thing to them. But when they threaten me and tell me stuff that's not true, I can't hold myself back and he knows that. Of course, he did give me permission to gut one man, pin his intestines to a mast, and make him dance while hitting him with a flaming paddle.   
  
I didn't get far when the crew began to change into rotting skeletons. Elizabeth could be heard screaming for three leagues and I could hear her running up the stairs and opening the doors, only to be confronted by Jack, our demon monkey.  
  
She screamed and ran into Barbossa's arms.  
  
"Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the livin' so we cannot die but neither are we dead."   
  
Her facial expression was priceless!  
  
"For too long I've been starvin' to death and haven't died. For too long I've been parched a thirst and unable to quench it. I feel nothin'. Not the wind in my face or the spray of the sea." His hand extended to touch her face and it turned to skeletons. "Or the warmth of a woman's face.  
  
He began to walk forward and Elizabeth stumbled backwards. "You best start believin' in ghost stories, Miss Turner. You're in one!"  
  
He took out a bottle of wine, or at least I think it was wine, and popped the cork. He drank the entire bottle, showing Elizabeth what happened to it. It fell out of his bone, splashing the wood of the decks with red wine. She screamed and ran inside.  
  
The entire crew was watching and when Barbossa slammed the door shut, he yelled, "What are you lookin' at? Get back to work!"  
  
Everyone bumped into something as Barbossa was ticked off. I couldn't get close to the man. He kept getting the demon monkey to push me away. I had to respect his privacy or he would have me killed. That would be the last thing I wanted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
We arrived at Isla de Muerta about four days later. Elizabeth had been too freaked out to do anything like roam the decks. The crew gave her something to believe in.  
  
'I don't believe in ghost stories, Cap'n Barbossa'  
  
Barbossa had told me what she said and I laughed. Who didn't believe in a good ghost story now-a-days?  
  
My brown hair blew in the wind as we approached the island. The island was rocky with many waterways that led to multiple caves. Our cave had never been found. Heck, the island couldn't be found except for those who knew where it was.  
  
"Get the girl!"  
  
I turned sharply at the sound of Barbossa's voice. Jack, our demon monkey, climbed onto my shoulder as Barbossa, Pintel and Ragetti passed me. I call Jack the demon monkey because he's like a little demon!  
  
Elizabeth struggled as Pintel gagged her and as Ragetti tied her hands behind her back. I would probably struggle too except I would struggle until they killed me. I would not be able to be a pirate's captive. I would be afraid of what they would do to me.  
  
"Charity, stay on board," Barbossa ordered.  
  
I wanted to protest but knowing Barbossa, he would hurt me somehow. He hasn't hurt me in ages but when he does abuse me, it isn't nice. It's not like being his whore because that would be nasty! He hurts me in the worst way. The last time he beat me, he hit me until I couldn't feel any part of my body and tied me to the main mast and left me there for three days with only water to drink.  
  
I listened to him. Wouldn't you if he did that to you? Probably.  
  
My eyes darted, trying to see through the fog. Suddenly, a boat comes up with two people rowing it. The man I had seen before we sailed who called me Katherine and Captain Jack Sparrow. Well, he wasn't captain of anything so I couldn't call him 'Captain'. Jack Sparrow would do fine.  
  
"Not good," I whispered, going to the side.  
  
Barbossa was going to have a fit when he finds them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Please Review! 


	4. Chapter Four

GIVING UP CHARITY  
  
A/N: Since people like it in 1st person, I'll keep writing it like that, ok? Also, sorry for not updating...school has been so hard lately with mid-terms, tests, and drill (AFJROTC) comin' up, I have had basically NO time online.  
  
PED-sarah: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue liking the story!  
  
Legolasfreak: Glad you like it in 1st person view. It seems much easier to do that then delve into every other character's minds.  
  
Nightshade: Barbossa doesn't know that Charity is a Turner. He only knew she was an orphan child that shot Ragetti eight years ago. He has his thoughts about her family but why kill her when she can get him more booty?  
  
Cmdr. Gabe E: I read a book called 'Under the Pirate Flag' (a really good book! It gives a good history on pirates) and it said that pirates back then did stuff like that. I thought I would put some reality into Barbossa, Charity and the entire crew so they resemble pirates and not really gay pirates, ya know what I mean? I'm glad you like the story!  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Four  
  
By the time Barbossa and the rest of the crew came back to the ship, I had already seen Will Turner and Elizabeth pass by in a boat. I couldn't signal for the pirates because they wouldn't have heard me anyway and the two would've tried to come on board. They couldn't see the iPearl/i because of the dense fog but I could see them.  
  
I heard Barbossa's unintelligible mumbling as the crew walked up the ladder, hauling a drunken-like Jack Sparrow with them. His hands were bound and Bo'sun was holding him tightly, knowing that if he was held by anyone else but Bo'sun, he could take them down and escape.  
  
"Barbossa, what about parley?" Jack asked, his eyes wondering from every pirates' eyes to mine.   
  
"It's already been fulfilled," Barbossa replied, walking up the stairs to the wheel, "plus, you said you knew whose blood we need."  
  
"You!" Jack yelled, trying to point at me but all he could use was his eyes to indicate me. "Is she a Turner, Barbossa?"  
  
"No, Jack! You, yerself should know that there is no daughter of Bootstrap," Pintel replied, laughing.  
  
My eyes never left Jack's as he questioned the crew about my origin. From what I had heard of Bootstrap Bill Turner, he had one child not two. The only living Turner was Will, who was madly in love with Elizabeth.  
  
"She looks so much like 'im," Jack whispered.  
  
Barbossa was not going to have anything of Jack's incoherant mumbling. "Lock 'im in the brig!"  
  
"Aye, Cap'n," Bo'sun said, shoving Jack forward, making the former captain stumble a bit.  
  
I had to laugh. It was funny to watch the man fall and stumble under Bo'sun's powerful arms. Thunder boomed above us as the crew began the preparations to leave. Thunder always made me jump for as long as I could remember.  
  
"Charity."  
  
I jumped when I heard a familiar voice say my name. I turned, breathing heavily, only to meet Barbossa's angry eyes.  
  
"Get some sleep, girl. You need it," he ordered.  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
I quickly left his presence and headed down to the crew's cabin. I had a special room all to myself because I was female and I knew what guys do in girl's presences. Although the pirates never saw me as a woman, I still liked my privacy.  
  
I hadn't slept in two days and sleep was something that I really needed right now. Barbossa was better at telling if I needed sleep more than I could tell. As soon as I hit the small bed, I fell asleep immediately.   
  
iLaughing. The sounds of laughing surrounded me as I felt strong arms lift me in the air. I met the eyes of someone who looked so familiar to me yet I couldn't place it. I heard a woman's voice talking to a young boy while I felt the wind blow my hair.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful, William?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes, mama," the younger boy replied. "Papa, can I hold her?"  
  
The man stopped twirling me in the air.   
  
"Be careful, dear William. She is only two," the man, his voice deep, said, softly. "Make sure he does not drop her, alright love?"  
  
Two years old. That's how old I am. The woman nodded as I was being passed to a five year old boy who looked much like the man I saw in the streets of Port Royal.   
  
The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, and the sea was crashing on the rocks made a pleasant surprise. I could hear the horses' hooves clank on the cobblestone road just about a half a mile from the house.  
  
Suddenly, a man who looks twenty something comes up and addresses the man.  
  
"William, we are about to set sail," he said. He sounded drunk.  
  
"Yes, captain," the man, whom had been addressed as William, replied. "Goodbye my wife and my two children, Will and Katherine."/i  
  
I woke up, breathing heavily. What was that? A memory or a dream? It felt so real and yet it couldn't! I had been an orphan for so long and I had wanted a real family with a mother, a father, and a brother that I had dreamt that I had one.   
  
Who was William, both father and son, and who was the man who had addressed William? I needed to know but I couldn't ask anyone. It was just a dream and dreams are rarely spoken on deck because of the fact that the pirates never dreamed.  
  
I sat up, running my fingers through my messy hair and sighed. I glanced out of the room I was in and saw the faint shadows that were projected from the sun's rays. I had slept through the night peacefully.  
  
I jumped out of the bed, stretching, before going back up on deck. Next thing I knew, the ship was being fired upon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	5. Chapter Five

GIVING UP CHARITY  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Guns fired upon us and I could hear the bullets pierce the air, aiming for the crew and most likely me. Cannons were being fired from our ship while various objects from the other ship. I could hear Gibbs yell to his crew to get the medallion and hide it, while Barbossa was yelling to find the damn thing.  
  
I ducked and began to crawl on the ground, looking for any miscarded guns and trying not to get hit. If I got hit, it would most likely be my last chance to fight in a ship battle. My hands skimmed the ground, my vision becoming impaired with the smoke that began to accumilate on the ship.  
  
"Charity! Get outta the way!"   
  
I moved out of Bo'sun's way. I looked up and met Will's brown eyes, which made him stop reloading his pistol. Elizabeth noticed him looking at me and pushed him and took aim at me. I couldn't move but Elizabeth's shot was wasted on someone other than me. I don't remember who it was but I sure as hell know it wasn't me. When I finally looked back over there, after dodging and ducking for five minutes, Will wasn't looking at me.  
  
"Charity, shoot yer gun!"  
  
I lifted my pistol and randomly shooting someone. I don't think I hit anything or anyone but I'm sure that the cannons below did.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
Both ships now shot their second rounds of cannons towards one another. I screamed but it was drowned out by the shots. The boat swayed even harder now as we took on damage. Ragetti and Pintel, supervising the cannons down below, shot some sort of cannon and had their mast fall onto our ship, connecting it.  
  
I stood up now, watching the pirates board the INTERCEPTOR, and the monkey climb across the mast. I also watched Jack swing across on a rope that one pirate fell off of. I was pushed across the fallen mast and made my way over to the other side. Elizabeth was fighting her way through, trying to get to Will. I intercepted her.  
  
"You!" she yelled. "Get out of my way so I may save your brother!"  
  
I pointed my pistol at her. "I have no brother."  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks. "Yes. Will is your brother! You must save him! He's below you."  
  
I laughed and heard the monkey below me. He had the medallion. "Get on the PEARL before I shoot you."  
  
"Hello?!" I heard Will call. "Elizabeth!"  
  
"Will! I'm here. Tell your sister to move," Elizabeth replied.  
  
I sighed. Why do they keep insisting that I am Will's sister? I am an orphan and a pirate! Pirates don't have families!  
  
"Katherine! Move," he pleaded with me. (Or at least I think he was talking to me) "Help me get out of here."  
  
"Gents!" Barbossa yelled. "Get them on board."  
  
I cocked my head to the side and motioned for Elizabeth to follow Barbossa's orders an get on board. She obliged (with many demands from me) but was reluctant to leave Will alone.  
  
"Don't leave me here, Katherine," he pleaded again.   
  
I left him but felt the nagging of his pleas in my heart. Pirates don't feel, do they? Pirates aren't supposed to feel bad about a victim, right? I board the PEARL and meet Jack halfway; he was being held by Bo'sun.  
  
"You're going to let your brother die?"  
  
I slapped him with the end of my gun. I didn't reply to him nor anyone else as I shoved myself through the horde. I heard a loud boom and knew that Barbossa had blown up the INTERCEPTOR. I laughed as I heard gasps.  
  
"She goes free!"  
  
I could not believe it. I ran back up the stairs and saw Will, drenched to the bone with a pistol pointed at Barbossa.  
  
"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked.  
  
"She goes free," Will repea  
  
"You've got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa said, menacingly.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid," Jack whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear it.  
  
I get in front of the horde and meet Will's eyes again before he said, "You can't. I can!"  
  
pointed the gun at his chin. Barbossa scowls at Jack's statement and asked, "Who are ye, boy?"  
  
"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch." Jack said.  
  
I laughed when Will said, loudly, "My name is Will Turner. My father is Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."  
  
Everyone gasps again. Who would've thought that the welp was Bootstrap's kid. I never met Bootstrap but from the stories that the crew had told me, it seemed like it was his fault they were cursed.  
  
"He's a spittin' image of ol' Bootstrap," Ragetti whispered. Pintel nodded when I looked at them.   
  
They began to discuss the terms that would give Will up to them freely which meant the freeing of Jack and Elizabeth and the crew would go unharmed. I noticed Will being tied up as they tried to coax Elizabeth to walk the plank. I love watching people walk the plank to their doom. It's always fun!  
  
"Charity! You get to watch the welp," Barbossa said, making me groan. "Do ye want to walk th' plank too?"  
  
I shook my head and headed down to the brig, where the crew and Will was now being held. I heard cheers and I groaned again. I wanted to watch Elizabeth and Jack walk the plank.  
  
"You, girl!"   
  
"Yea?" I said, softly. "What do ye want?"  
  
"How did ye come to bein' on th' ship?"   
  
"Gibbs is it?" he nodded. "Well, Mr Gibbs, it ain't none ya business."  
  
"Katherine?"   
  
Will is leaning against the brig's door and looks at me, studying me. I scowled at him and took a dirty mop and slammed it at the door. Some of the mud splattered over Will and he groaned.  
  
"My name isn' Katherine, got it?" I snapped. "It's Charity. I ain't no landlubber."  
  
He reaches out t touch my face but I flinch. I can't stand it when people touch me, even if it's Barbossa.  
  
"I lost you on the Crossing of England 8 years ago," Will said. "but now you're here! Alive! Who would've thought?"  
  
"I've been a pirate for most of me life," I replied. "End o' story!"  
  
I slammed the broom down and stormed out, heading towards the Captain's Quarters. My mind was still doing somersaults when I fell on my bed. My eyes couldn't stay open and I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The ship swayed and I felt my dress blow in the wind. Will's arm was around my shoulder, holding me close. We had been at sea for a month now and our destination was getting closer. I could hear the gulls' cry from miles away and I knew we were close.   
  
"We'll look for father," Will said, softly.   
  
"I miss mama," I said. "Do you think we'll find him?"  
  
He nodded as we were approached by the captain of the ship. He never told us his name and we never pressed the matter. A 12 and 9 year old were supposed to hold their tongues on such matters.  
  
"Mr Turner, take your sister down below the decks to eat," he said, his arms folded behind his back.  
  
Will nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
"The dress looks good on you!" the captain yelled before we had disappeared into the decks. I suspected he liked me, seeing as he was 20 years old, 11 years older than I was.  
  
"I hate this dress," I said, before feeling everyone's eyes on me. "Can I change?"  
  
He shook his head and replied, "No. It is not proper for you to be in men's clothing."  
  
I groan and I feel the ship being fired upon.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I screamed as I sat up, shaking like a leaf. No one was around and I suspected it to be night. I could not believe that I was having memories that I couldn't even remember. What was going on?  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: Please Review! 


	6. Chapter Six

GIVING UP CHARITY

Disclaimer: I own Charity. Nothing else.

I sat on the rowboat, helping Bo'sun row Barbossa inside Isla de Muerta. Will was in Pintel and Ragetti's boat, and the rest of the crew was on the Pearl, being protected by a few of the other pirates. There was no way we'd be stopped this time. The cave gave an eerie feeling as we ventured deeper, and no matter how many times I was in here, I never got used to the fact it was cursed. I don't know if it was because I didn't share the same fate as the other pirates, or if I was just a true coward at heart who played the part of a courageous person. I shook off the feeling and felt Barbossa's hand on my shoulder. He smirked and then turned behind him. We had reached chest that held Cortez's gold.

The pirates exited their boats in an orderly fashion, which was odd, and I watched as they hauled Will up to the top. They bent him over the chest and Barbossa started to talk. I was not paying much attention for I was watching Will. He looked at me with such pain in his eyes and then his gaze was diverted from mind as he looked at Jack Sparrow. I turned and gasped. He had gotten off the island! But how? I wanted to speak, to interrupt, but it seems that the worst pirate of them all did it for me.

"Jack!" Will cried, looking at the pirate and then back at me.

"S'not possible," Barbossa whispered, removing the blade from Will's throat.

I watched Jack approach Barbossa, saying, "Not probable."

I stepped forward and grabbed his arm, stopping him from going any further. He looked at me as Will said, "Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's safe, just like I promised," Jack said.

His voice was drowned out as I had a sudden memory come to mind. The whole few minutes that they were conversing was interrupted. I saw Will and myself, still on the ship eight years ago. Will was telling the truth! Why did it take all this time to realize it? I let go of Jack and unsheathed my sword, holding it against Jack's back. I had an idea, but I didn't have any way of getting it to Jack or Will. I pushed the pirate onto his knees and Jack started giving Barbossa a plan to get two ships into the navy. What was he talking about? I shrugged and watched the others walk off into the ocean when Barbossa yelled, "Gents, take a walk!"

I left Jack and walked up to Barbossa. He let the whelp go, as he had called Will, and looked at me. "Am I truly his sister?"

Barbossa shrugged and grinned a grin that made me grimace. I never grimaced before at looking at his teeth but this made me cringe. "Only you would know. I found ye eight years ago. No family."

Will looked at me and I sighed. "I have dreams, mate, where he is my brother. I'm so confused!"

Barbossa wrapped his arm around my shoulder and whispered, "You turn out to be a Turner, and I'll kill you myself. If you are a Turner, speak now."

I looked at the ground and then back up, searching Jack and Will's face. What was I going to do? I watched Barbossa leave me and talk to Jack, and then suddenly, Jack and Barbossa were fighting. I took my sword and let Will free, watching him smile. Suddenly, three pirates lunged at Will and I, breaking us apart. I looked up at Jack before seeing Elizabeth come into play.

She was helping Will, and I heard her say, "Whose side is Jack on?"

Will replied, "At the moment?"

I ran to the chest and watched Will slice his hand, and then Jack, and watched Barbossa pull out his pistol and aim it at me. At first I thought he would have ignored me and would have aimed it at Elizabeth, but I stopped dead in my tracks, awaiting my death. I deserved this. I knew I did. I was a pirate, a sin to God. Wait, why was I having such a change of heart? I heard a pistol go off and I felt a sharp pain in my arm. Barbossa missed, but that was because he had a bullet lodged in his chest from Jack. I fell to the ground, whispering words that I couldn't understand. Elizabeth and Will ran to my side and helped me up, and that was as much as I can remember until I woke up and found myself on a bed that was located near a window.

No one was around, and I could hear drums beating. Jack's hanging! I quickly grabbed the nearest outfit, which happened to be my pirate's outfit, put it on and ran to the hearing. They couldn't hang Jack! Not without me! I was worse than he. How was I going to save him?

AN: Sorry for lack of updates. A severe case of writer's block and school and work are the causes. SORRY!


End file.
